Total Drama Pokemon: The Kanto Saga!
by nurturing
Summary: Follow the adventures of Cody, a young Pokemon Trainer who aspires to become a Pokemon Master, as he travels across the Kanto Region, encountering friends, enemies and lots of challenges.


**A merge of Pokemon and Total Drama equals a super fanfafic! ^_^ At least for the fans of both shows. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly across Pallet Town in the Kanto region, illuminating the small, yet quaint bedroom of sixteen-year old Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. The young boy stretched lightly before cracking open his eyes and immediately turning over as the sun burned his eyes.

"Cody!"

He grunted at the sound of his mother's voice "Cody?"

She sounded alert for some reason. Her footsteps could be heard climbing upstairs but Cody just pulled the covers over his head. Mrs. Anderson opened the door to find her son still in bed.

"GASP! Cody! What are you still doing in bed? Weren't you supposed to get your first Pokémon today?"

Cody's blankets immediately sprung to life as they and the boy wearing them fell out of bed

"Ooof!"

He managed to pop his head out and take a look at the clock. The short boy immediately started running about, discarding his pajamas and managing to put on his regular outfit consisting of a half-sleeved off-white shirt with a red stripe and green stripe over the torso, a dull long undershirt with the sleeves partially rolled up to under the elbows, a pair of jeans with long pockets and some shoes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late!" stepping into his left shoe and without so much as sparing a glance at his mother, Cody rushed out from under her frame, out of the room and down the stairs, all the while struggling to put on his right shoe "Bye Mom! I'm going to collect my Pokémon!" he called back up to his mom as he finally secured his shoe and made his way to the door.

"But Cody? What about breakfast?" Mrs. Anderson called back to him but he was already out the door and on his way to the lab of Professor McLean.

Jogging down the path, Cody's face drew a smile as the lab of the famous Pokémon Researcher, Chris McLean came into view. Today he was going to get his first Pokémon and start his journey across his home region of Kanto.

He started to pant from all the running and stopped at the foot of the lab as he heaved, using the railing of the stairs for support.

"Hmm" he thought to himself while gazing up at the lab, exhausted but smiling as he pulled himself upright "Which Pokémon should I get?"

He pulled out a slip that held directions to the lab and pictures of the three starters selectable. Though he didn't need the directions considering he lived close the professor and visited him from time to time since he was actually on pretty good terms with him (in his opinion), he still needed to decide the Pokémon he wanted. He went over the pictures.

"Should I get a Bulbasaur-"

The boy asked as he observed the picture on the very left, that being of the Grass-type starter, Bulbasaur, which resembled a dinosaur-like small four legged creature with a huge, green, plant bulb growing on its back.

"Charmander-"

He turned his attention to the picture in the middle, belonging to the Fire-type starter, Charmander, which resembled an orange salamander with flame coming out of the tip of its tail.

"Or a Squirtle?"

Cody turned his attention to the last picture to the very right, portraying the Water-type starter, Squirtle, which resembled a very cute little turtle with blue skin and an adorable tail.

The boy gave one last thought before starting to ascend the stairs. A girl descending down suddenly came into view.

She had relaxed, almond shaped green eyes that stood out with cream colored skin and long blond hair with side bangs at the front and ending in ponytail. Her hair seemed to be a lighter shade under her bangs, as if it was bleached a bit and her lips had a slight coating of lip gloss, but for the most of it, she seemed to keep it natural.

She wore an undersized, light blue hoodie, ending at her waist and the sleeves ending just below the elbows. She wore a shirt with an even lighter shade of blue underneath it that covered and stopped at her naval with the sleeves going a bit further than those of the hoodie, somewhat resembling cuffs. Along with a pair of knee length shorts and brown sandals, she looked like she was dressed to go to the beach.

Cody couldn't keep himself from giving her a flirtatious smile as they approached each other, mostly because they were going opposite ways and had the same path.

"Hey there…" Cody spoke and the girl came to a stop on the step in front of him, making her tower over him considering he was already smaller than her "You must be here for the new starter Pokémon, am I right?"

"Yeah" the girl responded in a relaxed tone and introduced herself "I'm Bridgette"

"I'm Cody, but you can call me the Codemiester..." Cody replied flirtatiously but she just giggled at his attempt. Luckily, the boy couldn't tell how awful his flirting was and that the girls he tried to woo were laughing at him rather than being tickled by his 'smooth' lines "So, what Pokémon did you get?"

"A Squirtle" she replied happily "Water Pokémon are my favorites, so I would've picked it anyway, even if itwasn't the only one left"

Cody's eyes immediately widened.

'_Did she say the only one left?'_

Bridgette grew concerned with Cody's expression "Cody are you o-"

She didn't finish as Cody suddenly rushed past her and up into the lab.

* * *

**R & R ^_^ I hope you liked it, its good for a start anyway... I hope.**


End file.
